Mercutio Wade Wilson (Earth-616120)
Wade "Deadpool" Wilson's the name, killing anyone who gets in my way is the game. And it sure is fun! ::Deadpool History Destroying Weapon X After Wade escaped the torture chambers of the Weapon X facility, he stole one of the costumes they kept for special projects, and he armed himself with everything he could find. His memory had been wiped, and the only thing he was sure of was that he needed to destroy Weapon X before it could curse anyone like it did him. He soon began his mission and he snuck through the facility, instantly killing anyone he would come into contact with. Eventually, he decided there were too many people to kill one by one, so he began planting bombs in key positions, and he planned to go with the facility, but after an hour or two of laying motionless in the debris, he healed and decided that he was going to use this to his advantage. Having Fun with his Powers Wade adopted the name "Deadpool" and moved himself to New York. He created a YouTube account called "WadeWilsonDeadpool69", and assembled a camera crew to film him jumping off of the Statue of Liberty. They filmed him fall and splat onto the ground. After about five minutes, he healed and got up, exclaiming that he is a badass. His video got over 10,000,000,000 hits, and he became an instant celebrity, and began posting videos of him doing anything that would kill a regular human, and he even made accounts for himself on social medias such as Twitter or Instagram. He loved himself so much he even made an internet talk show where he would have actual celebrity guests and interview them. Hired for the Wrong Job After Deadpool's fame spread around the world, the crime boss known as the Kingpin took an interest in his special abilities. He sent a limo to pick up Deadpool and after a meeting, Fisk offered him a very large amount of money to assassinate Fisk's competitor, Silvio Manfredi. Deadpool immediately accepted the offer, and he decided to film himself committing the murder, which he also posted on YouTube. He was arrested the next day, but he used some of his money to pay his own bail, and some of his fans remained loyal to him, so he dubbed them "Deadpooligans." Day with Deadpool Eventually, he held an online contest called "Day with Deadpool", where the Deadpooligans would post a video, saying why they should be allowed to spend the day with him. He eventually selected a video submitted by a teenager named Bob Agent, who filmed himself shooting his own dad in the shoulder, which Deadpool found hilarious. The two of them had an awesome day together, but Bob was not welcome back at his house, so Deadpool offered for him to become his permanent sidekick, which Bob agreed to. They made several different videos, and Bob almost got himself killed several times. After spending nearly a year with Deadpool, Bob had gone insane. Deadpool tried to calm him down, but he would freak out and attack him, so Deadpool was eventually forced to kill Bob, but he soon got over it. Not long after that, he grew tired of his fame, and decided it was time to start over and make a new life for himself, a life that Weapon X couldn't take away. Faking his Death Living as Frank Castle Assassin for Hire Deadpool Returns Meeting Spider-Man Deadpool Unmasked.jpg|Deadpool Unmasked Deadpool and Spider-Man first meet.jpg|Deadpool and Spider-Man meet for the first time Deadpool takes a picture of him and Spidey.jpg|Deadpool takes a picture to prove he knows Spider-Man Deadpool tries to improve Spidey.jpg|Deadpool attempts to improve Spider-Man's outfit How Deadpool sees his and Spidey's friendship.png|How Deadpool looks at his friendship with Spider-Man Category:Antiheroes Category:Males Category:Earth-616120 Category:Antiheroes of Earth-616120 Category:Mutants Category:Teleportation Category:Healing Factor Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapons Experts Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Murderers Category:Former Villains Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Created by Artemis Thorson